Happy Endings
by LadyThinksalot
Summary: Summary: Emma neglects to consider the possible consequences of breaking the curse…


**Happy Endings**

Summary: Emma neglects to consider the possible consequences of breaking the curse…

Disclaimer: I own none of it!

A/N: Just a short one shot I had bouncing about my head for a while. I've no idea how Emma will break the curse or what will happen if she does, fun to speculate though!

* * *

><p>Reality was tearing at the seams.<p>

The final battle had come to an end, good had triumphed over evil and as the Evil Queen bled the curse began to break.

Emma – bloodied and bruised – pulled her sword of legends from the chest of her nemesis and watched as a wide eyed Regina fell to her knees in front of her. Excalibur's blindingly sharp blade was marred with the dark blood of the Queen, and all at once the daughter of Snow White looked shocked, relieved and victorious.

Regina felt the blood seeping from the fatal wound and stared at the should-be Princess with horror in her eyes.

"You have no idea what you've done,"

"I've won Regina," Emma spoke strongly; despite being seemingly surprised herself at her victory. "It's over. All the lives you manipulated – all the love you tore apart, it's done, everybody gets to go home. Everybody get's their happy ever after - except you."

The blonde saviour could see the Queen's shoulders began to shake, her mouth turned into a frown as she realised Regina was laughing. The witch was boarder line cackling. Emma couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that washed over her.

Regina finally stopped cackling long enough to meet Emma's eyes, her blood stained lips twisted up into a wicked smile.

"We shall see,"

* * *

><p>Emma had raced to the clock tower in the middle of town. The curse was strong magic, but it was slow to unravel. She could see towns people in the street run towards one another and embrace as if they hadn't seen one another in decades – she watched as men turned into Ogres and Nuns turned into fairies. It was incredible – despite all she had seen in the last year she still had trouble believing it.<p>

In front of the clock tower she could see Mary Margaret and David – No. She saw Snow White and Prince Charming; her parents waiting for her. Stood close by Prince James' side was her son Henry. His face was a picture of excitement and pride. The young boy almost ran into her has he engulfed her in a hug.

"You did it!" he cried. "You broke the curse! I knew you would, I told you so!"

Emma couldn't suppress the grin on her face, which only widened as she saw the proud tears forming in her mother's eyes as she and James made their way over; enveloping both Henry and Emma in a family hug. Snow kissed her daughter's forehead.

"My baby girl," Snow smiled, "You've saved us all,"

Emma felt her heart swell as she clung to her long lost family. She would have never expected in a million years she could allow herself to feel so much love for these people and accept their love in return. This was all she ever wanted, her happy ever after.

"Well – not quite,"

The strange voice set them all on edge – it had sounded vaguely familiar to her but there was an unusual lilt to his tone that she didn't quite recognise. Prince James was the first to react, standing protectively in front of his family.

"Rumplestiltskin," he growled.

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she took in the man's appearance; dull greying scaled skin, twisted hair with sharp teeth yet still dressed in the same Storybroke attire – cane and all - she was accustomed to seeing him in.

"Mr Gold?" she asked hesitantly.

"The very same," The imp grinned mischievously, before tossing his cane over at them. Prince James' reflexes had not left him; catching the stick before it could hit any of his family. "Nice catch son,"

"What do you want?" Snow's voice came from just behind her husband's shoulder.

"I wish to congratulate your daughter dearie," Rumplestiltskin explained. "A job well done Miss Swan, a job well done. Personally I would have made her Majesty suffer a little longer, perhaps cut out that sharp tongue of hers and shove it down her throat," he spoke almost wistfully. "At the rate my curse is disintegrating we should be back home in a matter of minutes. You best say your goodbyes,"

Emma quirked her head suspiciously, "What goodbyes?"

Rumplestiltskin feigned a stumble backwards as if he were surprised. "You don't know?"

Emma grew nervous and agitated, "No I don't know," she spoke through gritted teeth.

The trickster tutted, "Henry, my lad. You should know better than to keep secrets from your mother. Didn't you tell her about our little chat?"

The blonde's eyes snapped down to her son who was refusing to look at her, his eyes trained to the ground and being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Henry?"

The boy grumbled something none of them could quite hear. Emma knelt down to his level and pulled the boy's shoulders so he was forced to look at her.

"Henry what is he talking about?"

"If… If I'd told you then you wouldn't break the curse," the child's eyes suddenly appeared a little redder than they had a moment ago. "Everyone would stay miserable because of Regina – and it would only be a matter of time before she finally got her revenge. She was gonna kill Snow White, and then she'd kill you!"

"You didn't make a deal did you?" She asked him with dread.

"No! It's nothing like that it's just…" Henry gave a sigh. "I can't go with you"

"What?" Snow gasped in panic.

Emma stared at her son, speechless. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. The town was already being transported back to the enchanted lands. What did he mean he couldn't go with them?

"No," Emma shook her head in denial, "Kid you have to come with us, you can't be serious,"

Henry was openly crying, "I don't wanna be on my own,"

"You're not gonna be alone because you're coming with us, understand me?" Emma gripped onto the boy's shoulders harder than necessary.

"But alas, he cannot," Rumplestiltskin interrupted once again. "He is a child of this realm; he was conceived and born here. Meaning he does not belong in our world,"

"He belongs with his family!" Emma turned glaring at the imp with fury and fear on her face.

"Please," Snow moved towards the deal maker, her hair now grown to its former length and falling over her shoulders. "We'll do anything, fix this, please,"

"It is not my doing dearie," Rumplestiltskin suddenly sounded more serious; more Gold-like. His dark lizard like eyes fell upon Emma, "I am truly sorry,"

In the not so far distance they spotted dark clouds, alight with lightning bolds and thunder. Emma pulled Henry closer to her and shook her head, "No – No I'm not going. I'm staying here, if Henry can't go I'm staying here,"

"I'm afraid you can't Miss Swan," Rumplestiltskin spoke, almost empathetically.

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Emma yelled at him.

The clouds were fast approaching, making its way across town and ready to take the story book characters back to their own world. Facing the darkness head on, Snow took her husband's hand with tears in her eyes. Emma refused to give Henry room to breathe. As the storm enveloped them she gripped onto the boy tighter.

"I'm not letting you go," She promised.

"You have to," He sniffed sadly. "I love you Mom,"

The blonde felt her heartbreak, "I love you too,"

Lightning crackled around their heads as the town of Storybroke fell away into darkness, Emma could feel her grip on her son slip gradually until finally she could no longer feel him at all.

"Henry!"

The hurricane of darkness soon fell away to reveal a bright meadow of lush green grass and a sparkling blue sky, the air was warm and beautiful flowers bloomed all over the ground and the trees. Just in the distance of the meadow was the image of a large white castle; they were home.

The cheers of celebration from the former residents of Storybroke were cut short by the heartbreaking howl from the enchanted land's Princess. The absence of young Henry spread through the crowd and they became solemn. This was supposed to be a world of true love and happy ever afters, but after everything it appeared the Evil Queen had won after all. She had destroyed their happiness with her curse. With the youngest member of their clan stuck in another world, all alone with no one to love him the Royal family could not celebrate their return to the throne.

There would be no Happy Endings here.


End file.
